


Stark Industries Christmas Donation

by Ram92



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Out, Christmas, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Stark Industries, Tony Meets Pepper, Tony Stark is a mess, at the very beginning, pre-everything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: There's no holidays at Stark Industries. Especially not when the great annual Christmas Party is on its way.But there's still a couple of things that must be done...
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Stark Industries Christmas Donation

Tony hated all this.

Dressing up, sitting in the back of the limo with some driver getting all the fun, stepping in the hall only to reach for the elevator and meet the vast desolation of his office – so under-used, so empty, so boring.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Tony dropped his faked smile, threw himself over the armchair, put his feet on his desk, and breathed free, finally able to lose his tie that bit that got him choking.

<< Jarvis, put on some music. >>

<< I am sorry to inform you, sir, that Mr Stane expressively forbade any AC-DC records. >> said the AI in his British accent which didn’t sound all that funny outside his lab. << Should I play something else? >>

The heir of the biggest tech company of the entire world sighed in despair and mentally cursed Obadiah for knowing him too well.

<< Never mind. >> he gave up, letting his gaze wander around the room and fidgeting with the ends of his perfectly white and starched shirt. It felt weird over the shoulder and he couldn’t get comfortable. Which was sort of unfair when you paid so much for the most expensive armchair available on the market. And the best shirt too, by the way.

<< Okay, let’s get down to business. >>

He could hardly believe how bored he was already to say something like that.

<< What is it that I should do? >>

<< Mr Stane has left you free choice over the management of the Christmas donations to charities. Here’s a list of the possible recipients. >> a long page full of names appeared on the computer screen, which Tony glanced with horror. << Would you like me to sort them out in any particular way? >>

<< Do I really have to do this? >>

<< Considering that the official reason for the upcoming Christmas party is meant to be the announcement of the chosen charity for Stark’s annual donation, I guess that might be quite relevant. >>

<< Give me the data of the past years' donations. >>

It took a second for the computer to re-set in a new, blissfully shorter list. Tony decided that he could make the effort of actually read it this time.

<< The ‘Victims of the Highway Association’, seriously? >> he blurted out after a second.

It dated back to December 1991. The first days of Obadiah reign at Stark Industries, among other things.

<< The marketing section confirmed that as a very rewarding choice in terms of publicity for the company. >> Jarvis informed him.

Tony kept reading with growing disgust.

The Home for the Orphaned Children, the Young Minds Association, the Memorial of War Science and Research...

He backed away from the screen with a grimace of pure reproach.

<< Jarvis, get back to the list. Take out anything that might be linked to me or to my parents’ death. >>

The cut stroke deep. Only some twenty names survived it.

Tony peeked at them and grinned. Religion, peace and environment – they sure had nothing to do with him.

<< May I suggest that you opt for an environmental cause? Research from the Marketing sector shows that it is bound to become a serious issue in about... >>

Tony wasn’t listening, of course. The grin on his face was larger than life.

<< I pick peace. I love peace. Big fan. >> he declared. << Stark Industries has been fighting harder than anyone for it. >>

Jarvis gave the electronic equivalent of a sigh.

<< I suppose we need to work on a good speech for the announcement, now. >>

<< Just take care of the payment. >> ordered Tony laying back on his armchair again and grabbing a baseball ball with someone’s signature he could not recognize on it.

In that exact moment, lights went out.

Stuck on his chair in a room he was not familiar with, Tony Stark froze with astonishment.

<< Jarvis? >> he called.

A black-out? Seriously? Didn’t they have some sort of back-up energy supplier?

Tony tried to get up and hit violently the edge of his desk with his knee. The ball dropped on the floor as he cursed loudly.

<< Mr Stark? >> called a female voice.

Tony shut his mouth.

<< Mr Stark, are you alright? >> the voice spoke again. << May I come in? >>

Tony’s hand instinctively raised to fix his hair in the dark, much to the dismay of the well-celebrated logical part of his brilliant mind.

<< Sure. >> he muttered, getting himself away from the desk and almost stumbling on the legs of the armchair behind him.

By the time the light came back, the woman was in his office, holding a ball in her delicate white hand. Tightly caged in a long ponytail on her back, her hair looked soft and sort of reddish.

<< Is everything alright? >> she said, interrupting his observation.

<< Yeah, I just... >> he recovered quickly. << I just dropped that. >> he cut short pointing at the ball.

<< Oh. >>

<< I am very fond of it, actually. >> he improvised moving away from the now visible desk with the apparent objective of retrieving the dear token. << It was the last gift from my old man. >>

The woman’s eyes narrowed warily.

<< That’s weird. >> she said, letting the ball drop back into his hands. << I thought Jack Michaels hadn’t played any official match until 1995. >>

Tony glanced quickly at the signature. _That_ was an M?

<< I supported him ever since college. >>

The woman smirked and her eyes lit up with amusement. He was close enough he could smell her scent, and he liked it.

<< Tony Stark, by the way. >> he said holding out his hand charmingly.

<< Virginia Potts. But everybody calls me Pepper. >>

<< Oh, yeah? >>

For the hair, his brain suggested quickly, find something better to say.

<< So, do you come ‘round here often? >>

His brain cursed heavily.

<< To my workplace, you mean? >> her eyebrows raised as her smile touched her cheekbones. << Quite often, I’d say, yes. >>

<< Good. >> he replied, briskly lowering his eyes and turning back. A retreat, and not quick enough. << As your boss I approve that. I guess... I have to go back to work myself, now. Jarvis? >> he called.

Every inch of his body became very aware of her presence behind him as nobody responded to his call.

<< Is everything alright? >>

There was quite a distinct hint of mockery in her voice.

<< Yeah, it’s just... it’s just my AI, a program I developed. >> he tried to explain, hoping he could still turn the odds in his favour and impress her somehow. << It’s quite useful, it runs almost everything at my place. It must have resented the black-out, apparently. >> he added glancing resentfully at the room.

Still no answer. ‘Rather Very Intelligent’ my ass.

She was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking at him all funny.

<< Never mind. I’ll manage from here. >> he dismissed her. << Glad to meet you, anyway. >>

<< My pleasure, Mr Stark. >>

<< And thanks for the ball. >> he said, covered by the sharp sound of the closing door.

It was not until four whole minutes later that her intercom rang.

Pepper couldn’t help a smile.

<< Yes, Mr Stark? >>

<< Ehm, Miss Potts? >> his voice went. << I might actually use some help here. If it’s not too much of a nuisance, I mean. >>

<< That’s my job, Mr Stark. >>

When she stepped back in the office, he seemed to be actually doing something vaguely related to his job as he was staring at his computer screen. She noticed the coat discarded on the back of the armchair and the sweat stains getting evident under his armpits, but most of all it was the absolute puzzlement in his eyes that caught her unreserved attention.

<< Still no Jarvis? >> she wildly guessed.

He didn’t even hear that.

<< Miss Potts. >> he said instead, gathering his hands together in a desperate attempt of looking less all over the place. << How familiar are you with payment procedures? >>

For a moment she almost lost her cool.

<< I’m sorry? >>

<< Money. I need to make a donation, a big one actually. On some charity. For the annual Christmas donation party. >> he replied, telegraphically.

<< And you don’t know how to do it. >>

<< Not a clue. >>

It took her some time to realize that that actually _wasn’t_ another clumsy attempt to make a move on her.

<< You need to log into your bank account, first. Well, the Stark Industries’ bank account, I guess. >>

He kept looking at her expectantly.

Still baffled, she staggered towards the computer.

<< May I...? >>

<< Please. >> he said jumping up and gallantly offering her his chair.

She started typing in all the details she remembered blessing her good memory. In the meantime, he kept staring at the screen from over her shoulder, his breath warm on the side of her neck, his hand resting just on the left of the keyboard. She found it sort of endearing when she realized that this was the first time since they had met he wasn’t actually trying to impress her.

She mindlessly typed his full name in the dedicated space and he smiled, breaking the moment.

<< I see you know my full name. >>

<< Everybody does, Mr Stark. >> she replied quickly. << It’s written all over our contracts. >>

She stopped typing and turned to him.

<< Now I need your password. >> she said.

It took all of her effort to not burst out laughing in his face at the absolute blankness of his expression.

<< I can manage from here. >> a voice suddenly intruded.

<< Jarvis! >> Tony welcomed it warmly.

To Pepper’s surprise, black dots filled the blank box on the screen and the payment went through on its own.

<< I apologise for my untimely absence, the system seems to have been shut down by an unexpected energy loss and I couldn’t get back soon after it due to... >>

<< It’s alright, buddy. >>

The name of the intended recipient appeared on the screen.

Pepper smiled involuntarily looking at it and Tony noticed.

<< Miss Potts seems to have found something amusing in helping me during your absence. >> he said a bit too loudly to Jarvis.

The logo of the ‘Global League Against All Wars’ was followed by an impressive number of digits.

<< You’re a man full of surprises, Mr Stark. >> the woman said getting up from the comfortable armchair. << But I need to get back to my own work. My boss wouldn’t be pleased knowing I’m here ‘amusing’ myself. >>

<< I might cover you. >> Tony volunteered.

Pepper smiled at him from the door with a look that seemed definitive.

<< Merry Christmas, Mr Stark. >>

<< Merry Christmas, Miss Potts. >>

He kept his eyes on the door for another minute after it closed behind her. Then he smirked to himself and turned to his screen again.

<< Okay, Jarvis, donation’s done. What else? >>

<< I’ve just sent the invitation for the beneficiaries of your donation, but I wouldn’t rely too much on their presence at the party tonight. That’d leave only the preparation of the speech. >>

Tony grinned with all his might.

<< Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. >> he said, slyly. << The press loves spontaneity. >>

<< Your spontaneity has cost the company billions just in the last couple of months. >>

<< Good thing I won’t be there, then. >> the man said wearing his coat and fixing his tie to choke him again. << C’mon, Jarvis, let’s go home and get ready. I’ve got an official party to ditch. >>

The ball fell from the desk and he caught it in mid-air. He looked at it for a while, smiled and put it back on its place. Then hurried out of the door, hoping Hogan wouldn’t mind a bit of good ol’ rock and roll on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> This is just a little something that came out of nowhere yesterday night. I must say that I'm not big at romanticism, but I hope it still works somehow. Plus, I decided to make it Christmassy just to wish you all a... 
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> M.
> 
> Ps: I know nothing of baseball, I just made up the name of the player.


End file.
